Full Circle
by xXxVioletSkyxXx
Summary: A bunch of fanfics of Percy and Annabeth's life post book series. A lot of variation between writing styles. COMPLETE!
1. Life

**Ollo fellow readers! Invisible cookies to the person who can figure out whose point(s) of view this is. **

**-Silence Nevermore**

You sit on the porch, holding a precious package.

One that took nine excruciatingly painful months to create.

They open their eyes.

You stare into their beautiful face and wonder what the heck you did to deserve this beautiful baby. The warm moist breeze of the sea startles the child, and they start to whimper. You can't figure it out. Of all things, this child shouldn't be afraid of the sea. It doesn't make sense.

Your foot creaks on the old rocking chair pushing you back and forth, back and forth. You adjust your arm to face the baby.

"What's the matter? Hmm? Why are you crying, sweetheart?" you whisper. This place holds a special place in your heart; your baby deserves to know about it.

You look out across the sea and wonder if they're really down there. If a face would form out of the waves and smile at you from across the bay. You dismiss the thought as a golden light lights up the world. Yep, well there's Apollo, you think. Riding his golden chariot across the heavens. You hold the child close, as if protecting them from the harm of the world; the gods and all the pain and misfortune that is in their future. But not now, they won't grow up like you did. You forbid it.

But, they do grow up.

You watch as they turn into a beautiful person; after their parents own hearts. They have your eyes, and your lovers face. You stand by as they face the troubles their parentage created for them, and how they decide to deal with them. You cry when they leave. Not for good of course, but away from you. Your face shines with pride when they complete their first quest; saving the gods once again. But you know that this is only the beginning; times will get worse, and life will become all the more precious.

When they come home, you smile. But in the back of your mind, you know that they can never stay. This is dangerous for them.

Dangerous for you.

So, you hold them close, and talk about the good times. You stroke their hair like you did when they were little, and make them promise to write home.

When they face their first death, you listen while they cry. You remember your first loss; and how you blamed it on yourself. But they carry on, and learn from it.

Like you did.

You try to hide a smile when their best friend becomes a love interest. But you don't say anything, letting them tell you when the time is right. They grow up together, and learn how to love. You pray for their safety; because if anyone, they deserve it.

When they come home, holding hands with another, you stifle the urge to ask questions. You understand how hard this is for them, because you did the same thing. When you notice a promise ring on her finger, you know that this is forever. Nothing can break a love like this apart.

So, you watch as a crush becomes a love, and a love a promise. Your face shines with pride when they walk down the aisle, and utter the words that solidify the moment.

When they learn of the chance of a family, you are the first to congratulate them. Instead of a gift, you give them wisdom. Points of advice that you learned while raising them.

When you pick up the phone early one morning, you know that it's for real. So you run to the hospital in you pajama's and comfort them in their time of need. While she sighs in happiness, you pick up their baby; their sweet, perfect baby, and remember when it was them. You brush away her hair, stare into her eyes, and sing her a lullaby; the one you sang to them.

**Did you figure out whose points of view that was? Cause honestly, it could be a lot of people. I sure hope that was as much fun to read as it was to write. I wrote it in 2****nd**** person by the way, a trick I learned in creative writing. Feel free to give me ideas for new chapters**

**Love always,**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	2. Managing

**Hey guys! I'm trying a new format (one that is relatively new to me) hope you like it :) **

**-Silence Nevermore**

**Song of choice: Vanilla Twilight- Owl City**

**Disclaimer: And no. I do not own any part of PJO, Owl City, or HoO. Sure wish I did though. Well, here's hoping**

Gone

No, stolen.

This couldn't

Be happening

There is no way

This can be real.

The last night was

The best.

We sat up all night

Laughing,

Talking and

Reminiscing the

Good

Old

Days.

He smiled as he slipped

A ring

A turquoise ring

On my second finger.

He told me

That he loved me

and

Promised to

Marry me someday.

He promised.

_Swore_

That he would

Never

Ever.

leave me.

He lied to me.

I couldn't stand it when

He had to go

Curfew, after all.

So,

He kissed me.

Told me that someday,

My heart would heal.

And when that happened,

He would love me,

Love me forever.

I believed him.

Because,

He was it for me.

There would be no more

Disappointment.

Never.

He held my hand

As he

Walked me to my cabin.

And right on my doorstep

I kissed him

Slow and sweet.

He hugged me and said

That he'd see me

In the morning.

Of course I would.

Because,

I loved him too.

When the

Realization

Set in,

I set off in search

Of my

best friend,

Oh darling,

I wish you were here.

**Quiet and Sad, eh? I'm sorry, I'm just a depressing writer, you should see my notebook. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think 3 **

**-Silence Nevermore**


	3. Better than Okay

**Hey guys! I'll try my best to update every week, (with no guarantees) because it's just as much fun to write them as it is to read them. Updating may take a while though because our internet is in the process of being set up.**

**Oh! And I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus or the Phantom of the Opera. And or any combination of the above.**

**Song choice: All I Ask of You- Phantom of the Opera**

**Love always, Silence Nevermore**

-Percy-

I am shaking like a leaf.

Like, jeez it's only Annabeth I told myself. But really, she was so much more. She's my sensible side, my best friend and as far as Aphrodite is concerned (not that I'm denying it) my perfect other half.

It's been six years. It's time to make my move. Or hey! She might.

Wow. That would be awful.

Wipe the little power I have right off the map.

But today would be amazing,

the best day of my life.

Grover, Thalia and I had gone shopping a couple of weeks ago, looking all over New York for the perfect ring. But in reality, none of them were really _Annabeth_

So, I had to keep looking.

Then, just a couple of days ago, I found a gift from my dad on my bed.

_Percy_

_I had Tyson to build this for you. It'll suit her, I'm sure. Good luck, my son._

_Poseidon_

I found a small clear box attached to the card. When I leaned in to get a better look, I found that the colors swirled and changed, crashing and receding like the oceans currants. I could only imagine what the ring looked like.

The ring was even more amazing, a silver band, intertwined with turquoise. Huh. Guess he found out about her promise ring. The band was cut in a way that it showed dozens of different shades of blue. The stone was diamond, with specks of blue and green shining from underneath.

Poseidon and Athena.

Did this mean that they agreed?

So here I was. Nervous out of mind to take my best friend on a date. I patted my jeans pocket and there was the ring. I checked and re-checked my pockets a few million times to make sure I didn't ruin this for her. I can totally imagine it:_ Annabeth you're my best friend, most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Will you marry me? Oops. Sorry wait, I forgot the ring in my cabin. _

Nothing like an idiot to ruin a romantic moment.

So I walked over to Cabin 6 to pick her up. I had asked Athena's permission a couple of months ago. She was seeming to warm up to me after I saved her daughter from Atlas. Soon after, I flew (Zeus help me) to San Francisco to ask her dad. Thankfully, he readily agreed.

When I knocked on the Athena Cabins door, there was no answer. I peeped my head in the window and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She was surrounded by a bunch of Aphrodite girls, which sent a major_ uh oh _down my spine. Annabeth must think this was pretty important to ask for them for help. She was wearing a plain white sundress that went just below her ankles and her favourite leather flip fops. Her blond hair was curly and held back with a matching pin. Her back was turned to me, so I sneaked up behind her. Annabeth's not one to scream, but a major yelp escaped her lips anyway. Ha. Mission accomplished.

-Annabeth-

I am so nervous. Percy's been acting really strange lately, so for our date tonight (which took him _forever_ to plan) I asked; gasp, the Aphrodite girls for help. Thankfully, Piper was with them and planned my outfit. Simple; yet stylish and comfortable. I felt a breath on my neck and stifled a scream. My knife was on my bunk. _Great planning, Annabeth, _I _mentally_ scolded myself _It's just stupid seaweed brain_. So I whipped my hair around, smacking him in the face, and sat backwards on my chair.

"Really?" I asked him

He smirked at my expense, and then pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Is it wrong to pick up my girlfriend for our date?" he asked. I smiled; I would never get sick of that.

I found him looking me up and down. He wasn't too shabby himself; jeans and a dark V-neck tee

"What's the matter?" I questioned. Knowing very well, with all of those male hormones and all.

"Nothing." He stammered out. "You look beautiful"

I heard the Aphrodite girls sighing behind me, but I decided to let it pass.

"Why, thank you. Care to leave?"

"Of course. Thanks girls." He winked at them and I heard far too much giggling for my liking. But he intertwined his fingers with mine, and smiled at me, holding open the door.

"Why aren't you quite the gentleman?" I asked

"Well, isn't that the way it's supposed to be?"

Boys.

He walked me to his car and yet again, opened my door for me. What a doofus

"So. Where are we going?" I asked for the fourth time

"You'll figure it out soon enough" he answered for the fourth time "You know, with that smart brain of yours" he then patted my head like a two-year old. I sighed.

But really, it all felt perfect. His arm draped over my shoulders, with black hair whipping around in the wind. The sun was shining over the ocean, and the sky was blue. I had spotted a picnic basket in the backseat and we had the entire afternoon to ourselves.

He really had planned this out.

When we pulled up to the ocean, I knew this was something special. This was his beach. His dad hid it from the eyes of mortals and demigods alike, so no one could find him without invitation. It was Percy's 18th birthday present, so he and I had already spent our fair share of time here.

We unpacked the car and talked all afternoon. He would tell me about his dream to become a Marine Biologist after he finished school

"But you're terrible at science! How the heck are you going to do that?" I pushed at him

"Ah, we'll figure it out. This is worth fighting for" he responded with a smile

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about school anymore.

When he went down on one knee, I knew he meant it. He pulled a crystal box out of his pocket and held it out on the palm of his hand

"Annabeth Chase" he whispered with such sincerity that I was immediately intrigued. "You mean everything to me. You've stayed with me through thick and thin, no matter what the consequences. I love you. I love everything about you. Your smile, you're thinking face and your expression when you figure something out. I've dedicated my very soul to you, Annabeth. Marry me, That's all I ask of you"

I felt like fainting. He smiled at me as I flung myself into his arms. This was worth fighting for.

**AWWWWW! I love this chapter! I promise to write a sequel 3 if you haven't seen Phantom of the Opera, it's definitely worth it, just FYI. That scene is so cute**

**Love always, **

**-Silence Nevermore**


	4. Perfection

**Yes! Right as I'm writing this, a blizzard is raging outside. But I'm sitting on a comfy chair, eatin brownies in front of a toasty fire. Hard life, eh? Nahh…**

**ANYWAYS**

**This fanfic is the main event, the big kahuna in people's (or demigods) lives. Totally fun to write, and hopefully just as much to read. **

**Thalia: say it**

**Alyssa: say what?**

**Annabeth: **_**the disclaimer**_

**Alyssa: oh, yes. I shall**

**Nico: Any day now…**

**Alyssa: even though I write I am not Rick Riordan. I type therefore I am does not apply to this situation. Any characters mentioned are…**

**Thalia: not yours**

**Alyssa: They all belong to…**

**Percy: Rick Riordan.**

**Alyssa: Yes. Yes they do.**

**ON WITH THE PLOT!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Silence Nevermore**

I wanted to slaughter my flowers.

And my dress

And these annoying shoes that kept giving me blisters

I wasn't used to fancy, and was perfectly happy in jeans and a t-shirt for the rest of my life. Yet here I am, hiding behind Thalia's pine and praying that no one will find me.

Like that was going to happen.

Cause I was the girl drowning underneath lace and gods forbid, ribbons.

The big event, me being the climax; Just another chance to embarrass the Hades out of myself.

But he was waiting for me, waiting in his cabin with a ring in his hand.

A ring that he promised to me.

Sighing, I got up and brushed the sand off my pants and pretended to not sob.

_Me? Crying? Nah…_

I wasn't ready for this

Soon enough the swarm caught up to me, asking why on Olympus I wasn't there yet. Because, the wedding starts in like _six hours,_ you know. Zeus help me…

I obediently followed the crowd after they made sure my fiancé was in his cabin, because of course, that kid is all for sneaking around. They sat me down on a rolling chair and fixed me up until I looked presentable. I wasn't getting anything fancy, hopefully.

I had a chance, though. The only people I allowed to help were level headed, and respected my wishes. Once I was scrubbed down, I took a quick shower and thought about my soon to be husband. He was sweet, brave and loved me for all that I was. I saved his life and he rescued me (both physically and emotionally) from our enemy. We had met when we were scrawny twelve year olds, kids, really.

He had taken my heart a long time ago, repaired the broken and missing pieces with the hope and dreams for our life together. Together, we were whole. Apart, we are broken; alone and scarred. One time, when he invited me over for our first Christmas (the year after the whole Gaia appaloosa) took an orange and compared it to us; Side by side and impossible to separate. When he kissed me, his mom sighed in the background. His face burned, matching mine exactly. I laughed at the good memory and wondered why I was so lucky. Other girls may have nice boys, but I got the freaking hero of Olympus. Don't tell him though, the kid's head is big enough already.

I returned to my chair, now downed in a dressing gown.

"Your hair really is beautiful, dear. At least I have something to work with" Mrs. Blofis smiled, fluffing my hair to frame my face.

"Thanks, Mrs. Blofis"

"Honey, call me Sally. I am, sorry, will be, your mother-in-law today. I'm so excited for you guys!" she gushed as Thalia walked in

"Yikes, what died on your head kid?" She mocked, picking up a damp strand "I hope it's going to look better than that Mrs. Blofis. She's going to scare away Kelp face. Run for the hills! Annabeth discovered makeup!"

"Shut it Electra. My hairdo is the least of your worries right now."

"Oh, and I suppose something else is"

"Alright girls, we've still got to help this hopeless thing into an appropriate hairstyle."

"Like what?" Thalia asked facing the mirror we all crowded around

"I was thinking a low bun, with little curly strands framing her face. Since her dress is strapless, I'll make it messy."

So it turns out that Sally was a hairdresser before she met Poseidon, so she was hired to do mine and all of the bridesmaid's hair.

"Here's the dress" someone called as the door creaked open. When she came into view, I was shocked that it was… it was…

"Lady Athena? What are you _doing_ here?" Thalia asked, taking the dress from my mother's arms

"Helping my favourite daughter get ready for her wedding day" Athena said, brushing back her hair. Sally stood stock still in awe of the goddess

"Mom?" I turned around and gave her a hug. I hadn't seen her in ages, not since my birthday a couple of months ago.

"You look amazing Annabeth. I'm so proud of you." She waved her hand and something small fell to her palm

"Here, I brought you a wedding present." She slipped something cool on my neck. I turned around to face the mirror.

It was beautiful

A silver chain with a jewelled pendant, intertwined with an owl. The whole thing was delicate silver with aqua stones.

My mother, the great goddess Athena approved.

Thank Zeus almighty she approved.

I compared it to my promise ring, which was now my engagement ring. The resemblance was impeccable, the stones, the silver; it was all the same.

"Beautiful" Mrs. Blof… Sally breathed "Annabeth that will look beautiful with your gown!"

"Here" Thalia placed the garment bag in my hands "Go get dressed. The wedding starts in an hour"

An hour

I would be married in an hour

Oh. My. gods.

I can't do it

Oh gods I just can't do it.

But I have to. I can't leave Percy hanging like that. I promised to marry him, and wasn't planning on backing out.

So, I took the dress (and all the crap that contained) and changed like the good little bride I was.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the spotlight

"Oh, gods, Annabeth! You look amazing! Percy's going to be drooling all over that dress!"

I looked at the mirror

The girl wasn't me.

She was a fine woman in a white dress. A girl with taste, and an actual hairdo of curly blond. Her gown was strapless; with tucks and folds that let it gather at her hip in a beautiful bouquet of shimmer. Diamond beads adorned the tight bodice and a sweetheart neckline graced her neck. The whole thing fell to the floor, even with heels. On her neck hung a turquoise necklace; matching her band on her second finger. Her watery eyes shone, complimenting the make-up; not the other way around.

She was beautiful

"Percy doesn't know how lucky he is" Athena whispered in my ear "And dear? I am so proud of you"

That was the best present of them all.

I don't remember the ceremony much. But I do recall waiting behind a sand dune, waiting for the bloody music to start. When I saw him, time screamed to a stop. Which may, in my case, have been reality for all I know.

He stood there, at the end of the 'isle' with a smile that could light up the dark side of the moon. Grover stood beside him, with only a suit jacket because 'goats don't wear pants'. He leaned over and whispered something in Percy's ear. His gaze never left me, which sent shivers down my spine. At that very moment, I realized something

I don't deserve him.

He was a son of Poseidon; a son of the big three. He defeated the Minotaur with no experience and no help when he was just twelve years old. He battled every monster in the book and won, no questions asked. He was the saviour of Olympus and turned down immortality, to be with me. He was the one in the Great Prophesy and faced it; knowing that he might die in the end.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Percy looked at me with pure fear and rushed to my side.

"I can't" I muttered, tears swimming in my eyes

"Beth, what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" he asked, lifting up my chin forcing me to face those worried eyes. I had scared him

"I can't do this. Oh Percy I just can't" I said, forcing my head back down

"Can't do what? Marry me?" he asked, pure pain in his expression

"No. oh no. not that. I just… I mean, I want to. Of course I do"

"Annabeth I've known you for twelve years. You're lying through your teeth. If you don't want to, I'll respect that. All I want is for you is to be happy."

Which made this all the much harder

"You do make me happy Percy. And I love you. But I don't… I can't… no never will, deserve you. You're just too good for me"

"I think it's rather the other way around Beth" he said, whiping away a stray tear "why in Hades would you think that?"

I burst out crying and sobbed into his shoulder. He repositioned himself so he was hugging me, and rubbed my back, murmuring into my ear

"Annabeth, I will never deserve you. You're too smart and gorgeous and I'm the luckiest guy alive because I have you. You've saved my life far too many times to count and as far as I'm concerned, I don't deserve you. I love you Annabeth Jackson. Your my everything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He picked up my finger.

"You see this ring? This ring means a promise. It means I love you and will never intentionally leave you." he shot a glance at Hera

"Why would you doubt that?" he spoke so low that it sent shivers up my spine.

"And Annabeth?"

"Yes?" I managed, whiping away my tears

"You look so beautiful tonight. I'm so glad I have you"

I stared at him in awe

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

I looked in his eyes and saw our future together: One full of hope and love, joys and happiness. I made my decision. One that I had really known for a long time. Since the day we had met

"Yes." I took his hand. My father stood next to my stepmom, looking at me through worried eyes. I hadn't even noticed.

Percy offered my hand to my dad, but he just smiled and whispered something into my lover's ear. He nodded and took my arm as we walked down the aisle. I kicked off my fancy heels as he shed his uncomfortable shoes. We walked down to Chiron barefoot in the sand.

"Are you alright?" my teacher asked, noticing my subtle change in emotions

"Yes. Now I am" I said, squeezing Percy's hand. Chiron smiled at us, glad that we had lasted this far.

"Welcome dear friends. We are here…"

I knew Chiron was speaking, but my eyes never left my lovers face. He meant the world to me and I would willingly die if it meant saving him. We faced each other on the beach, lost in the others gaze. He slid a golden band on my second finger

"Annabeth I love you. Love absolutely everything about you. Like when you discover something new, and your face lights up. or when you defeat a monster and give me that thankful-that-i-just-didn't-die-look that makes me weak at the knees. But together, we are better than we ever could be apart. You are my perfect other half. My soul mate until the end of time. Not even the war and turmoil could tear us apart. Annabeth Chase, you mean the world to me, Marry me?" I swallowed back my tears and hugged him for all that it was worth. But I steadied my breathing and recited the vows that I meant with all my heart.

"Percy, I would do anything with you. Follow you anywhere as long as it means we stay together. Times may get hard, and bad things happen. But we always pull through; together. No matter what happens, I want you at my back, when I'm going to cry, I want you at my side. You've protected me from everything that the world throws at us, and as far as I'm concerned." I took a deep breath "Nothing. Not death itself will tear a love like this apart." I slid the matching band on his ring finger, giving him a teary smile. He smiled back with the tiniest trace of a tear forming in his eye.

"Percy Jackson, you may kiss the bride!"

-Percy's Point of View-

I grinned like an idiot at my bride as I pulled her close. When our lips met, the world sighed behind us. I didn't want to let go, and knew that really, I never would.

"I present to you Percy and Annabeth Jackson!" Chiron announced as we broke apart, holding the others hand. Clapping and cheering lead the way as we ran down the aisle.

Annabeth tried to stop when we were out of view, but I didn't let her. Instead I pulled her close and whispered "You're not letting me go that easily Annabeth _Jackson"_

She blushed at my words and turned to face me

"No, I'll never let go"

This time, she was the one who leaned in, but by no means did I refuse. Her face was relaxed, her lips as smooth as sea glass. Her grey eyes for once were closed in absolute perfection. I was the luckiest guy on earth today, and had to make sure she knew it. I spun her around, her dress blowing in the wind, she laughed with pure joy. Nothing else mattered but my bride, nothing else mattered as much to me, and nothing was quite as precious.

We broke apart in a desperate attempt to breathe.

Oh. My. gods. We're _married_

The reception was something, to say the least. We both picked up a cupcake (blue frosted, of course) and poised to throw.

"I never was good at javelin…" I tried to say but Annabeth shut me up pretty quick. A blue cupcake of death hurtled towards me at terminal velocity, smacking me on the cheek.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked, licking cake off my fingers "Try this for size" I shoved a handful on her forhead. So mature, I know. But hey. It's my wedding.

When the night was finally over, we drove to our beach. Basking in the setting sun. I held her hand as we walked through the cool water.

"I'm so happy, Percy" she spoke with her eyes shining "Thanks for making this the best day of my life."

"The days not over yet" I dropped her hand and picked her up, bridal style.

"Percy! Let me go!" she yelled as I tightened my grip on her. She was not a girly girl by the loosest of definitions, but perfect for me. So I picking her up in an attempt to be romantic did not fit in her top ten list, but I did it anyway. She dropped a hand to pick up her skirt from falling in the water. So, we stood there; together. Watching our first sunset as husband and wife.

When the sun finally set, I put her down. Letting her walk to our house by herself. Annabeth designed the place herself; and it was only done a few weeks ago. For us, it was perfect. A sweet little cottage right on the ocean, facing the setting sun. The house was rustic, with wood beams and a huge stone fireplace in the living room. Floor to ceiling bookshelves filled the 'study' with only room for a overstuffed chair and a small table.

Annabeth walked into the place to see that everything was there. The house was completely moved in.

"What? How? Percy, you said... Oh thank the gods that's done."

I dropped our bags as she ran into my arms. I have to admit, it felt so good my eyes got a tad watery. But I wasn't ashamed, only real men cry.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"You ready?"

"Always have been."

**And yes. I am ending it there. Nobody needs a sex scene. Anyway… tell me what you think. I'm always open to new ideas :) **

**-Silence Nevermore**


	5. A Day of First's

**Ah. Christmas. A joyous time for Muggles and Demigods alike. But this Christmas is special, Percy and Annabeth's first.**

**Disclaimer: As much I would like to think that I came up with such awesome characters, I don't. So, there you go. **

**-Silence Nevermore**

-Annabeth-

Our first Christmas was amazing

We went out together, to a little tree farm on the outskirts of New York. After searching for what seemed like years, you picked out the perfect tree. Not too tall, nice and bushy, and full of colour.

When we set it up in our houses living room, the competition was on. Decorating became a game because neither of us could do it right. You flew around the corner dropping candy canes as I decorated cookies all over the kitchen. But we laughed and goofed off, listening to cranked Christmas music.

Since this was our first Christmas married, you made the dumb decision as to make Christmas Eve dinner for EVERYONE at the thanksgiving table. Your mother readily agreed and so did my dad. Thanks for that.

It was also a special occasion for another reason, as of two weeks ago; we are officially going to be parents. Your expression was something when I told you, bewildered and completely flabbergasted. But when your dumb kelp head finally put the pieces together, you picked me up and spun me around. Just like you had after our wedding last August.

"It's not like it's going to happen next week Seaweed Brain" I said as he put me back down

"It better not. So help me…" He gazed, maybe hesitantly at my abdomen.

"Oh, Percy it'll be alright. There's nothing to worry about!" I said

-Percy-

Pregnant

After she told me, time seemed to stop.

Parents, Oh gods…

We didn't have any time for us, let alone with a baby one our hands.

Athena is going to kill me.

But I put a smile on my face and hugged her, happy for her and happy for _it_ but downright terrified for me.

"How…" I asked, thoughts rushing around at light speed.

"Well, I'm a couple of months along, I think. Not really sure. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked, looking hurt.

"Uh… no. nothing's wrong. Just… surprised. That's all" I said, shaking the confusion out of my head.

Well, that's that. No way am I raining on her parade. I could do without another scar thank you very much.

But these days, you can just barely see a bump through her shirt. It totally freaked me out. A little Annabeth or Percy was living in there.

_Our_ kid.

Holy Poseidon, Zeus and Hades.

It was so mind boggling that went outside to get some fresh air. But that didn't help because dear wife-of-mine was worried about me.

"Anything wrong Perce?" she said, passing me a coffee

I took a long drink before answering

"No." I said finally. She looked at me with a don't-give-me-that-stupid-comeback-Percy-Jackson look that I knew all too well.

"Really?"

"What, _really"_

"That was a truly horrible answer. What's actually wrong?" she questioned her hands on her ever expanding hips.

"I'm just, I dunno, nervous"

"Bout what?"

"_That" _I said, pointing to her baby bump

"What's there to be nervous about?" Annabeth asked, taking a sip of her coffee "That's a first. The great Percy Jackson's more freaked out by a baby then defeating Gaia."

"Well, duh! A kid is much harder than fighting Gaia ever was"

"And why is that?"

"Cause a baby requires actual _work _and stuff"

"And fighting for your life didn't?" she said, smirking at my expense

"Uh, no. that's just instinct and training"

"Sure. Well, I'll be inside. Please tell me what's wrong, Percy. Worrying does nothing for our baby"

Our baby

Sure, I've always wanted kids. But something about it happening now freaked the Hades out of me. I mean, we've only been married four months. Marriage was still questionable, a baby was supposed to happen in a year or so. But it wasn't, and a family was becoming reality whether I wanted it or not.

Annabeth said she was a couple of months along, but we didn't know that for sure. So at best I had seven months until the baby was born. I wonder what It'll be, and if they'll have Poseidon and Athena's powers or none at all. I hope not, that'll suck if my kid couldn't breathe underwater. My dad would be devastated, and it wouldn't be all that much fun for me either.

Gods, my mom was going to be a grandma. No, I was going to be a _dad_. Kill me now…

Reluctantly, I left my favourite thinking spot and walked back into the house.

Annabeth had started to bake, making the whole house smell of melting chocolate and sugar. My mouth watered, she hadn't made cookies in months, leaving me craving them left and right. Here we go…

-Annabeth-

I can't believe he acted that way. I was so agitated, so _furious_ that I left him by himself to think. A baby is what we've been waiting for, something solid in our lives for once. Our old life was great, a true adventure for both of us, but settling down with our child was all I really wanted. Building a nursery, raising a family and being together is what I craved. Percy seemed so stunned, so confused, that my dream faded into almost nothing. Maybe he didn't want a family, and our choice was a mistake. I've always wanted a baby, and couldn't wait for it to grow and move inside of me. But if the family life wasn't what he wanted, I didn't know what we would do

I slapped some flour onto the counter, cooking my anger away. Maybe once he cooled off, we could talk through this. But Percy never was one for talking things out. He was a warrior; the best there is. But he was also my husband, my best friend and I would do anything to keep him happy.

He walked into the kitchen, shutting the porch door behind him, breathing in chocolaty fumes. I wouldn't be surprised if he was furious.

"Mmm are those… blue chocolate chip?" Percy asked, setting his mug on the counter, surprising the Hades out of me.

"Of course. They're my favourite too, Seaweed Brain" I said, smiling at his satisfied expression. He walked behind me, putting his arms on my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Oh, Annabeth I'm so sorry. Can we work this out?"

I turned around and put his hand on my stomach.

"Do you feel that? That's _our_ baby, Percy. _Our_ kid who's going to turn out great. No sense worrying about it"

He smiled at the tiny bump. The little baby who would be all ours in eight months. The little child that I couldn't wait to have now that they're dad was happy.

Christmas dinner went by without a hitch.

The food was good, the mood was light and the news was taken with thanksgiving. Percy even told our parents himself, pointing at our baby like it was the best thing he'd ever seen. Our parents were ecstatic to say the very least, jumping up and congratulating us with joy in their eyes. I have never seen him so happy, for carefree and proud in my entire time knowing him. Sally squeezed the life out of him and asked when it was due. He stared at me with a blank expression.

"Sometime in September, we don't really know how far along I am yet. The ultrasound isn't until next Thursday." I said, igniting yet another spark of excitement.

"Be sure to tell us any news you get Annabeth" My dad said, hugging me carefully "I can't wait for my first grandchild."

Once everyone left, Percy and I did the same thing we do every year, watch Christmas movies and eat until you can't move. Unfortunately, I can't eat a lot now, for fear I'd hurt the baby, but I still had a good time. Thank the gods morning sickness hadn't come yet, I could definitely do without barfing my heart out every morning. We were both cuddled up under a heap of blankets, my head on his lap. He was playing with my hair as I examined my expanding waistline. It was… Peaceful. We fell asleep somewhere between Charlie Brown and Frosty, my head still curled up in his chest, his hands holding mine.

The days flew by like nothing else until it was the 30th, the day of my first ultrasound. I was nervous out of my mind and couldn't even begin to understand what was going through his head.

He drove us to the clinic more carefully than I've ever seen, actually acknowledging the street signs for once. When we finally arrived, he helped me out and walked hand in hand to the doors.

"Annabeth Jackson here for a Ultrasound appointment?" Percy told the secretary as I sat down

She said something to him and he came and sat down

"How much longer?" I asked, playing with the hem of my shirt

"Too long. Ten minutes she said. My nerves are already shot" he said, his knuckles turning white with nervousness.

"hey, it's going to be ok. Tough times have come before, like waiting for the war to start, for instance" I said, putting my hands over his "We'll get through it. Always have"

He grinned and said "So. Baby names. For starters, do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!" I said, wishing I could charmspeak

"Nope, it'll be a boy"

"Sure it will be. Then we'll have a baby girl named Percy and the poor kid will die of embarrassment"

"Nuh uh!" he said, arguing like a two year old

"Yes. It will be"

"You think I'd name our kid Percy?" He asked, "I mean, that's so… what would you call it? Oh yeah, _cliché_"

I sighed and stood up to defend myself, my hand automatically going to my arms scabbard, he pulled out his pen.

"Annabeth Jackson?" a nurse called, holding a clipboard "The doctor can see you now. Follow me"

I sneered at Percy and followed the nurse though hallways still covered in Christmas decorations. Ours had been taken down a couple of days ago. Tacky.

Percy and I entered the spotless white room and made ourselves 'comfortable.' Like that would happen, this room was the size of closet.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a young woman holding a clipboard.

"Annabeth and Percy Jackson, right?" she asked, sitting down on a little stool. "Is this your first ultrasound?"

"Yes." Percy said, his ADHD going haywire

"No reason to be nervous" she told us, a breezy smile on her lips "a baby is something to look forward to! I can't wait until I'm pregnant!" she gestured for me to get on the bed

I laid down, my body crumpling the paper underneath me. I was as nervous as Percy was, ready to bolt at a moment's notice

She pulled on plastic gloves and turned on the machine. The glowing buttons shone like eyes. I tried to back away but Percy wouldn't let me. His arms guided me back to laying down

"Yeah, I know, that thing freaks me out too. If anything goes wrong, I'm armed, Riptide's been in my hand this whole time." He smiled at me, holding my hand tighter "I love you, let's get this thing done"

The nurse smiled at us "Ready, Annabeth?"

I nodded quickly as I could

She then slathered some goo onto my belly. It was freezing and blue. Not my favourite combo, but I gritted my teeth as she spread her sensor thing over my baby

A black a white image showed on the screen. Percy gasped as the blob formed into a tiny baby, a tear tracing his cheek

"There's your baby!" the nurse said, watching the image with us. I was mesmerized. That was our baby, our sweet, little baby.

"Do you want to know the sex?" she asked, her eyes shining

"Yes" Percy said, his voice absolutely firm and strong

"It's a baby girl" she said, her hand pointing to the screen "Congratulations, Percy and Annabeth"

The next day, we had our annual New Year's party. When everyone finally showed up, Percy made the formal announcement. My face shone with pride as he showed off ultrasound pictures to everyone

"Your daughter is going to be so cute, Annabeth!" Rachel said, hugging me "I'm so jealous, I'll never get married"

"Congrats, man!" Leo said, high fiving my husband

"When's she due?" Thalia asked, her voice causing the masses to quiet

"Sometime in the summer, she's a couple of months along now" Percy said, pulling me away from the hunter.

I sighed as he kissed my neck. Really, Seaweed Brain? The last thing we need is a public make-out scene.

The crowd hooted and whistled, causing me to blush deep red. Percy looked very pleased with my reaction, and tried to kiss me again but I slapped him upside the head. Thalia, Rachel and Piper cheered for me. He feigned a hurt head and looked for support. He didn't get any.

When the people started counting down on TV, Percy pulled me close to him

10

"Hey, Annabeth?" he asked

9

"Yeah?"

8

"I've got something to tell you"

7

"And what may that be?"

6

"When that ball drops, I've got an idea"

5

I sighed. Stupid Annabeth

4

"Percy, not now. I want to watch in peace"

3

"It's not like that. I like the idea of a girl, much easier than boys"

Finally a word of sense

2

"Really? That's awesome Percy, cause you know the gods don't take refunds. Especially crying ones"

"No. a name. I found the perfect one.

"What's that?" I asked, my hands coiled in excitement

1

"Thorn."

**All of these fanfics in Full Circle should be in order, and I'll try my hardest to keep them this way. Tell me what you think. Baby Thorn is sure to be in the next one**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	6. Stars

**A little poem I wrote for our new parents ;)**

**-Silence Nevermore**

Stars

Shine down on us

Beautiful

And numerous they

Light up the sky

You and I sit still and watch

The night unfold

You lean over and take my hand

A spark

Ignites in the starlight

A movement

Startles the starlight

A love

Shines down in the starlight

With a ring of stars on her finger

Sunrise

Shines on the horizon

Red

Dances on her face

Bringing new hope

New life

Into the world again

Together

We sit in the sunlight

Three

Watch in the sunlight

Family

Stays in the sunlight

For as long as the sun still shines

Sunset

Burns on the sea

A fiery comet

For the world devine

Together

You watch from the shadows

Sad

You stand in the shadows

But proud

You smile from the shadows

Gazing at your daughters love

Stars

Shine down from the heavens

Bringing back memories

You wish were still here

Happy

She looks at her lover

Hopeful

She cries with her lover

Together

She will be with her lover

With a ring of stars on her finger…

**Tell me what you think :)**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	7. Thorn

**This fanfic is about Thorn, Percy and Annabeth's kid, and her childhood. **

**Disclaimer: I own Thorn Ella Jackson and the plot, but not Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, Sally or Fredrick. One is better than none? No? fine, be that way**

**And holey gumdrops keep those reviews coming. I would like to know beforehand if it's total crap**

**-Silence Nevermore**

"Thorn! Hurry up!"

I heard my mother call from down the hall but was too drowsy to answer. Was up all night (trying) to read a new book I had got the day before. Reading is hard for me, so is paying attention, any form of normalcy was out of the question. I got homeschooled by my mom, and my dad worked as a Marine Biologist in the city.

And by city, I mean New York

When I was little, my parents didn't tell me much. They said that two of my grandparents were dead, and their past made them sad so they didn't want to talk about it. Back then, I didn't question it; but now, times are getting harder. Just last week, I could have sworn I saw a man with only one eye. Or a couple of months ago when a dolphin winked at me.

My dad laughed when I asked him about it. He said that I was hallucinating and there was nothing to worry about. But I also saw a twinge of guilt in his dark green eyes. He knew what was happening to me. I was sure of it. Why didn't they tell me?

Mom wasn't all that convincing either. When I asked her about my strange animals and people, she smiled and kissed my forehead. She told me that I was special, very special, and was important. But she also said that she couldn't tell me anymore.

I sighed as I got out of bed, my hair a rats nest, as usual. I pulled on my old volleyball sweats and a comfy hoodie as my mother began to yell again

Oh, before you meet her, my mother is beautiful. She has golden curly hair with a single streak of grey. My dad has a matching mark. They won't tell me anything but they got it from raising me for ten years.

Yeah, right.

My mom's the smartest person ever; that was the worst lie yet.

My dad was just about to leave, shoving a muffin in his mouth while my mom was yelling that he should've left a half-hour ago.

They both smiled at me as I walked in; my dad kissing the top of my head and running out the door. My mom sighed

"Morning, Thorn. What do want for breakfast?"

I surveyed the mess, an obvious attempt at a fancy meal. Dad's work, in other words.

"Anything, as long as it isn't that"

While I worked on my math, mom took a phone call. I silently got up and picked up the phone

"…_have_ to, Annabeth. The girl's almost eleven. It's a miracle that the monsters haven't found her yet. "A male voice said urgently

"Chiron, she's still our kid. Percy and I can protect her. We always have" My mom answered, just as afraid

"Not this time Annabeth. You won't always be around to protect her. She's curious, and will find out eventually."

"Not this way. We can protect her for two more years; just two. Then she can go to camp. "

Camp? I asked myself. I didn't know anything about a camp. But if was just a summer vacation place, I wondered why mom was so worried.

"Annabeth" the man-Chiron-sighed "Trust me. It would be good for you two, and for Thorn. The poor girl doesn't know anything about the gods, or her parents. She deserves to understand"

"She's too young. I won't allow it" my mother said firmly

"You were only seven when you and Luke came to camp"

"That's different. I didn't have parents like she does"

"Not now, Annabeth. I won't argue about this any longer. She _will_ come to camp. Willingly, or I'll come get her."

"NO!" my mom yelled. I heard her through the wall.

I got my cue too late, as my mother came storming into the den

"Just_ what_ do you think you're doing?" she said, her hands on her hips

"Waiting for a call?" I squeaked

"THORN ELLA JACKSON! How much did you hear?" she said, a cold expression in her stormy eyes.

"Not…Not a lot. Something… bout a camp. And…And me in danger. What's wrong mom? Please tell me!" I pleaded

"Nothing's wrong" she sighed and picked up my locket. I got it when I was born, but my parents refused to tell me anything about it, as per usual.

"This" she said looking me in the eye "wasn't just a gift. It was given to you by your grandparents"

"Grandma Sally and Gra…"

"No. you're _other_ grandparents. Your dad's father and my mom. They're not dead, Thorn"

"WHAT! How much did you lie to me?"

My mom sighed "We only did it to keep you safe. The less you knew the better. But that man on the phone was right. Out time is up. I should've known they'd find you sooner than usual."

My mind was working at light speed, trying to put together the dots

"My illusions. The stuff I see. That's, like, actually _real?"_

"Of course" she said matter-of-factly "We see it too. Your dad and I have known for years. The enemy is closing in. We have to get you to camp before then"

"What_ camp?_" I said, wondering if they were getting rid of me.

"Camp Half-Blood"

Later that night, when dad came home, we looked at old pictures

"Remember that?" my dad said, looking at him and my mom when they were my age. "Thalia was destined to fail. Water totally owns lightning any day"

"You didn't win. The Oracle interrupted. I say it was a draw." My mom said, her logic angering my dad as usual

"Whose Thalia?" I asked, interrupting my dad's comeback

"One of our close friends. She went to camp a long time ago. You're almost her age now, you know"

"How..." I asked, a truly dumbfounded

"Let's see." Mom said, completely ignoring dad "She got turned into a tree for a while. She was with us for a couple months. Then the day before she turned sixteen, her, uh, _aunt _offered immortality. So now she's that age forever"

"Unless she breaks her oath" dad added, looking mighty pleased with himself "Or gets killed in battle"

"Like that's going to happen" mom said, throwing a piece of popcorn at dad.

"What's that?" I blurted out staring at the pen in dad's hand

"Uh, that's Riptide. My… Sword" he said, looking nervously at my expression

"You have a _sword?_"

"Duh. If the monsters come, I would prefer them die to me"

"Let's take this a bit slower" my mom said, glaring at dad "We didn't tell you about our past because you would be in danger if we did. Your necklace was the only thing we let our parents give you. They gave it powers to protect you, all the help of the gods is contained in that locket."

I fingered the siver chain "Your parents? Who are they?"

Dad smiled at me "My dad is Poseidon; god of the seas. So yes, for your information, that dolphin did smile at you. Remember that owl that is always in our yard? Your grandma sent that to watch over us."

"So your mom's…" I thought about all the gods I knew. I couldn't remember if the owl was symbolic or not "uh, Artemis?"

"Gods almighty, Annabeth. You didn't teach her _anything?"_

"I taught her what was in the curriculum. Not about the gods. She didn't need Greek history 101 the way you did, kelp face"

"Oh, really. Just because she's a legacy means she can't know about her heritage?"

"Whose my Grandmother?" I yelled

"Athena. Goddess of wisdom, and my mom. The _best_" she glared at my dad "God of them all"

"I would watch it, Annabeth. Zeus is going to smite you…"

"So all the gods… the monsters from Greek mythology, they're all _real?_"

"Yeah. They used to live on Mount Olympus in…" a screeching sound filled the air; my parents readied their weapons.

"Get out of here Thorn! They've found you!" dad yelled as a huge _thing_ broke down the wall. "Run! Get out! Go to our room! In the closet is a package. Take it and use it. But just get out! We'll see you there!"

I stood , terrified as monsters tore down our house. One-eyed giants and snake lady things tore down everything in sight. But my parents had it covered. Slicing through hordes of demons and packs of black furry dogs. They might have been cute if not for the fact that they were the size of my dad's truck

"Thorn! Run!" my mom screamed, breaking me from my trance. "Get the package!"

So I ran, just reaching my parents room as part of the ceiling collapsed, covering me in dust. Coughing, I reached the closet and found a small, hard object. When I pulled it out, it expanded into a huge, Thorn sized doorway. A kind voice told me to step inside. But I didn't want too. Who knows what's on the other side.

I shut my eyes as tight as possible, pulled my arms in tight, and took walked into the doorway.

The feeling was incredible. I felt as though I was speeding though time and space. The wind was cold but the exhilaration was like nothing I've ever felt.

Suddenly, the moving stopped. I opened my eyes.

I was in a totally different place.

It was snowing lightly on a calm valley. I could see a bunch of cabins in the distance, all different sizes and colors, with kids laughing and talking on the shaded (and hopefully warmed) porches. There was a huge blue mansion in the distance, with a couple of horses around it. If I wasn't hallucinating, some of the horses were breathing fire.

I could smell the sticky sweet smell of hot chocolate and fresh cookies in the breeze, making my mouth water. It smelled just like my mom's famous blue chocolate chip ones, which made me wonder if I'd ever see them again

Think positive. I told myself. They're ok. They'll be here soon.

I leaned back against a tall pine, my back touching something unusually warm

"AHHH!" I yelled as a huge coiled dragon looked at me. he hissed as I saw the gold _thing_ in the lowest branch. I slowly backed away then ran towards the cabins in a full sprint

"CHIRON!" I screamed like a banshee. Remembering the name my mother mentioned

"Yes, child?" a man said, wheeling around his wheelchair to face me

"And who might you…" he started when his warm eyes went wide. "No, not possible. Thorn? Thorn Jackson? Is that you?"

I nodded my head quickly "Are you Chiron? I heard, I heard my mom talking to you"

"Yes, Thorn. I'm Chiron. Are your parents alright? What happened?"

I told him the whole horrible story, stopping every once in a while to catch my breath. He nodded slowly when I finished.

"Yes. I do believe that Percy and Annabeth are alright, my dear. They're warriors, you know. Both involved in the two Great Prophesies. They are… they _were_ my best students. Your dad was an expert swordsmen; the best of the best and trainer here until about ten years ago. Your mom was a master strategist, and very handy with her knife. But that was their last time here, ten years ago, the year you were born, they gave all that up, to be with you."

I was shocked. My parents were… I was…

"You mean…"

"Yes, child. You are a first generation legacy. A quarter-blood, as we Greeks call it. But you obviously have demigod powers. Most likely dyslexic and ADHD given your parents, hmmm" Chiron paused in thought, gazing at the cabins.

"But where to put you, I wonder?" he murmured, staring off into the distance

A young man walked in, sifting through a handful of papers"Chiron I've got reports of… hey, whose this?" he asked, staring at me like I was a dream

"Thorn" I paused, almost too painful to choke out my family name "Thorn Jackson"

The guy choked. "She's here? I thought they were going to wait?"

"Silence, Grover. The girl needs time to think." Chiron stood up, his wheelchair sliding back. Long before I could think of saying anything, his 'legs' collapsed into the chair leaving us with… with

"A Centaur? Who _are _you people?"

"Family, Thorn. I'm Grover; your dad's best friend. The last time I saw you was before you could walk. I've missed you guys"

"Thorn, what's on your neck?" Chiron asked

I fingered the chain and was comforted by the familiar feeling "My locket. I got it when I was born; apparently it was a gift from my grandparents. What does it mean?" I took it off and placed it gently in his hand

Chiron lifted up the pendant "it's not just a locket Thorn. It's a blessing; entrenched with the power of the gods. No wonder the monsters couldn't find you for so long"

"But what does it do?" I said, now more curious than ever

"That" he said "Is still uncertain. It could be many things; being from Lady Athena. But it's also magic. I don't know Thorn; I'll ask Rachel about it later. But for now, go talk with Grover. He'll answer your questions"

Chiron then left hastily, leaving me more alone than ever.

"Hey, Thorn?" Grover asked nervously "Do you want a hot chocolate? I knew it was your dad's favourite."

I stared at the chocolate. It was my favourite, and smelled of home

"Sure, Grover. I'd like that"

For the next hour, Grover explained the 'basics' of mythology and my heritage. He said that the gods are still around in North America, following the heart of the flame. He told me about my parent's quests and victories, how they defeated Kronos, then Gaea a couple of years later. My parents fell in love a long time ago, when they were only five years older than me. Best friends, he said, A tear in his eye. He told me how they suddenly left camp when my mom got pregnant, not wanting to expose me to this yet. They didn't want me to find out this way.

"When will I see them again Grover?" I said, thumping my cup on the table "When? Hmm? I'm ten! My mom might've run away at seven, but she didn't have parents! I _need_ them! Need them here."

He walked over and patted me on the back"Hey, it'll be alright. Always is. Here, I'll show you Camp" he stood up and offered me a hand. We walked out to the cabins

"So, how'd you meet my parents?" I asked, wishing I had a jacket

"I met Annabeth a long time ago. I was a seeker, finding Half-bloods and bringing them to camp on orders from Chiron. Met Percy a couple years later, when he was twelve. He had a powerful aura, you see. He had the Kindly Ones, Hellhounds and the Minotaur after him. We've all been best-friends since then."

We stopped in the middle of the common green

"When your dad was sixteen, he got kidnapped by Hera. They were enemies, Annabeth and Hera so your dad tried to protect her. They had just started dating when he disappeared, and was gone for months. Annabeth, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, and Jason Grace; whom he was switched with, came to rescue him. Jason and Percy traded spots, got their memories wiped and dropped off at the other camp to learn of the others existence"

"Wait. What other camp?" I asked, now completely confused

"Camp Jupiter, the Roman Camp Half-Blood. Don't worry, we didn't know about them either. The Romans are a lot stricter than the Greeks, and your parents didn't like that. So, they stayed here, their real home"

"If it's my parents _real_ home, then why have I never known about it? It's not fair, Grover!'

"I know, Thorn. It's not like this is first sticky situation they've ever been in. They'll pull through, always do." He smiled at me, almost like he could sense how I was feeling and brought me back to the Big House, as he called it. Just as we walked in the doorway, we heard a part of the head councillors meeting

"-to do with her. I mean, Camp Half-Blood has never _had_ a legacy before! Especially Percy and Annabeth, she'll be powerful alright"

"Shut up, Clarisse. Thorn has a name, and the poor kid just lost her parents. Wow, when Percy comes back, I _so _want to meet him. He's like, the ultimate hero" another kid said dreamily

"How would you know? You never even met him!" a older boy said, his shadow flickering in the torchlight of the porch

"Yeah, for once I agree with Will. Thorn needs time to settle. If Percy and his wifey get back, great. If not, we need to come up with a long term solution for their kid" That girl-Clarisse-said.

I looked back at Grover for an explanation, but he only shrugged and leaned in to hear better

"-Isn't a _thing_ Clarisse. She's a girl, a living thing. She can stay in our cabin for the time being" a girl said, her tone urgant

"It is decided" Chiron said, his tall horse back evident in the light. "Thorn will stay in the Athena cabin until I decide otherwise. Dismissed"

The kids started flowing out of the Big House rec-room as Grover and I snuck in. we found Chiron lost in thought, staring at the stone fireplace. One of my shoes caught on the rough, hewn floors and I stumbled, bringing him out of his daze.

"Thorn! How was your tour?" he asked, standing up tall

"Fine. Just tired. Is it ok if I turn in early? Long day, after all."

He smiled at me. "You remind me so often of your parents, Thorn. You look just like your mom when she first came to camp. Tired, sad and longing for bed. Off you go. show her to the Athena cabin. She'll stay there for now."

"Sure, Chiron."

Grover stopped as we reached Cabin 6's door.

"Thanks, Grover. For… for everything." When I hugged him, he looked startled, but then returned my embrace.

I walked in alone, with all the eyes evidently on me

"Hey. I'm Adrianna." The girl greeted me "The senior councillor for Athena. Are you Thorn?"

I nodded and took in the surroundings. Floor to ceiling bookshelves covered the entire back wall, pile after pile of books. In the corner, a couple of bunkbeds were pushed against the wall, leaving room for all the other tools the modern genius could want. I saw a Smartboard, weapons, blueprints and kids. Lots and lots of kids. They all looked kind of similar, almost like a cousin resemblance. But the thing that really stuck out was their features. They all matched, blond hair and dark grey eyes.

"is it.." one asked imploring

"Can't be.." another answered "Doesn't look like them "

"Sure she does. Looks just like her parents!" a third exclaimed

Adrianna calmed them down with a wave of her hand. "For those who don't know, this is Thorn Jackson. She'll be staying here until Percy and Annabeth get back. I expect only the kindest behaviour, or you'll be meeting the other side of this knife" she offhandedly began flipping it in her hand "Capiche?"

The Athena kids all nodded and went back to their work. In a few minutes, the only sound was flipping pages and scratching pens

"You can stay here, Thorn" Adrianna said, pointing to a empty lower bunk "Sweet dreams"

I fell asleep instantly, wishing I didn't, because the dream was awful

I saw my parents, wet and scratched up, stumbling through a moonlit forest

"How's your head feeling Beth?" My dad asked, looking at her in concern.

"Fine. Just fin-" my dad caught her as she fell, laying her head on his knees

"Not so fine. You shouldn't have started moving so quick, your wounds reopened" he peeled back the bandage to reveal a long, angry cut across her cheek.

"I'm _fine_ Percy." She muttered, touching the blood as if realizing how pointless it was "It's just a cut"

"Just a really _bad_ cut." My dad said, applying more dressings. "Here, eat some Ambrosia. Not too much though. The last thing we need is another problem" he handed her piece of lemon cake. As my mother ate, her cut began to close, and her face returned to its normal color.

"How much longer?" she asked, feeling the white bandage.

"Not long. Camp's a couple more miles. We'll make it tonight." He looked up at the stars. "It's almost two now, why don't you get some sleep?"

"Why don't you? Your not so much better than me, Percy" my mom said, touching his many cuts and wounds.

"I'll be fine. Get some sleep, Beth. I love you"

My mom murmured something before curling up on my dad's lap, the moonlight as bright as day through the trees, shining on her hair. My dad smiled and looked right at me

"We're coming Thorn. We're coming."

I woke with a start. For a moment, I had no idea where I was. Then I remembered: Camp Half-Blood. That wasn't just a bad dream

With a groan, I jumped off the top bunk, wrapping myself in an old hoodie one of the girls gave me. I was shocked to discover I was alone

I stepped outside and took in Camp Half-Blood

Two teens were sparring on the green, their backs to me, looking intense in the early morning light. A couple others were hammering in the… was that a forge? But most were gathered at the dining pavilion, waiting for Chiron's speech to end.

"To the gods!" everyone yelled, as I ran in from the back and slid in next to Adrianna. A young girl placed a plate in front of me

"Morning, Thorn." She said, getting up "Let's go"

I reluctantly followed the Athena cabin to a huge fire pit.

"Who's that?" I heard someone behind me whisper

"Thorn Jackson, I hear" another answered

"You mean…"

"Yeah. She's Percy and Annabeth's kid"

I cringed and closed in next to Adrianna

"What's the matter Thorn?" she asked, hugging me back

"Nothing. Just… everyone keeps talking about me"

She smiled at me and took my hand

"I was in your mom's cabin for a couple years. She was great, powerful and strong, you're so lucky to have her as a mom. I mean, Athena's great, but a tangible person must be awesome." She glared at the whisperers and brought me towards the fire

I looked at it, sick and tired of being confused

"Put some of the best food in it. The gods like the smell" I gave her my best completely-missed-what-you-just-said look. Adrianna laughed

"here" she put my chocolate muffin in the blaze. Oh, well. Didn't want that anyway

"pray to your grandparents, Thorn. Poseidon and Athena. They'll tell you what to do." She gave me a reassuring smile and returned to the Athena table

"hey, uh Athena?" I felt kind of stupid whispering to my muffin "Can you help me? help me find your daughter. I love her too much to never see her again. And Poseidon? Find my parents. Bring them here safely. Thanks" with that, I spun on my heel and back to my table, ignoring the whispers and pointed fingers.

Once I reached my table, I pulled out my locket and looked at it. The cold silver surface seemed to pulse, warm to my touch. I opened the clasp and stared at the contents. What I found surprised me; a small video in the normal contents of crashing waves.

"Come on, Annabeth! Run! They're right behind us!" my dad yelled, running back to help my mom; ignoring his own injuries.

"Trying… can' go- any faster" she fell to the ground in a heap. My dad glanced back, noticing how close the _things_ were. Without a second thought, he scooped up my mom and ran down the hill; her passed out in his arms.

"HELP!" he yelled, running for his life "PLEASE HELP!"

Until I realized I wasn't hearing it from the screen

A tall male figure ran down the largest hill in camp, holding my mom in his arms

"Percy?" Chiron whispered, looking flabbergasted. "GO HELP!"

"Help her" My dad gasped, placing mom on the ground "please"

He then fell to the ground, completely exhausted

"Annabeth?" Chiron asked, touching her wound "What happened?"

"Hellhounds. Giants. Scythian Dracanae. Too many… couldn't- couldn't hold them off. Annabeth… got hurt. Really bad. Tried to… help. But no good. No good"

"DAD!" I yelled as I reached them. "DAD!"

"Thorn?" he asked, his voice uncertain and confused. I fell down beside him "Are, are you alright, Thorn?"

Was _I_ alright? He must be joking.

"I- I was scared. I thought you died." I said, my voice quivering

I didn't realize the whole camp was watching until I hugged him and they gasped. I turned around quickly, my dad scrunched his eyebrows together

"Is that…" one asked

"Can't be…" another whispered

"PERCY JACKSON!" a third yelled, fist pumping another guy

"Are you alright, my boy?" Chiron asked as he finished his Ambrosia square. My dad nodded "Then can you bring Annabeth to the Big House? I need to heal that wound."

My dad nodded again and picked up mom. She shifted in his arms, but settled against his chest

"Thorn" Chiron asked, breaking me from my daze "Can you get some Apollo campers? I might need a hand with your mom." I quickly nodded and walked through the aisle my dad had created.

Mom, I thought. And ran towards the Big House

**That was, by far, the longest freaking piece I have ever written. Almost twelve pages and 23604 words. Sorry if it dragged on and on, if so, I do apologize. (From the bottom of my heart?) **

**Tell me what you think 3**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	8. Dreamer

**Here we go, Percy and Annabeth plus baby. Let's see how that turns out**

**Stupid ADHD**

**Anyways…**

**I don't own Percy, nor Annabeth. But I did come up with their uber pretty house and beach, Thorn and the lullaby.**

**Just saying**

**Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, all of my fanfics are connected in some way, all have the same pieces and will make much more sense if you have read them in order.**

**I wrote them to make sense…**

**Tell me what you think**

**-Silence Nevermore (Jeez I can't spell my own name…)**

The day was good

She mostly slept and ate, which was a miracle for a demigod newborn.

When he came home, Thorn was asleep again. Leaving me time to make (or order) dinner. He offers to help, leaving the kitchen looking like an influenza disaster zone.

Ever since she was born, I was more tired than I had ever been, and dozed off throughout the day. I absolutely hated it.

Hated being alone

Hating being fat.

Sure, babies are awesome, but I was almost begging to train.

He held me back. If something was to go wrong… well, we just couldn't risk that right now.

We tuck into bed and pass out almost immediately.

I enter a peaceful slumber of quiet and perfection when suddenly a scream fills the air

I sit straight up in terror.

My husband, noticing my outbreak, reassured me in sleepy murmur's that may or may not have been a dream.

Her screech leaves me short for breath. Unfortunately, Percy can sleep through almost anything (including a fire alarm) leaving me to get her most nights

I sigh as I exit the warm comforter and walk to the nursery

She looks devastated.

I pick her up and rock her, just like Sally taught me.

She continues crying.

I feed her

I change her diaper

I walk on the beach in the cool October air

She starts screaming again

Somewhere between feeding and changing, Percy wakes up and comes to the nursery, his black hair a rats nest

I pass her to my husband, completely exhausted.

As soon as she sees his face, her screeches turn to crying, and her crying to whimpering

I stare at him in amazement.

But his eyes don't leave her face. He stares at her like the treasure of the world.

I catch a glimpse in his eyes that I have never seen before.

Love, joy, and peace. Foreign terms for a demigod

He looks amazed. Completely engrossed in the face that he helped create.

A beautiful baby girl and her daddy, connecting for the first time.

Then to my surprise, he begins a lullaby, one that I have never heard before

_High in the sky_

_In a place long ago_

_Is a palace of dreamers_

_With wings laced in snow_

Thorns eyes begin to droop, her lips curled into a small smile

_Deep in the castle_

_In a room far away_

_Lies a heart made of gold_

_By a mind that was swayed_

Percy's voice is sweet and deep. A voice that I have never heard before, with emotion so real, it's evident that he wrote this for her.

_Close to the heart_

_Of a child held dear_

_Is a cold silver locket_

_That's been deadened for years_

Must be her locket, I think, a gift from her immortal grandparents. A gift that when she was older, could never be fully explained.

_Buried in the mind_

_Of a memory long gone_

_Is a hope and a memory_

_And a dream put to song_

His voice becomes softer and softer, until he's whispering the last stanza. Thorn looks perfect in his arms, beautiful and sweet.

_There's a smile in the starlight_

_In a wish long ago_

_A haven for dreamers_

_With wings laced in snow_

Percy quietly walks over to her crib and kisses her forehead. He grabs my hand and walks out of the room.

"Percy," I whisper, once our door is closed "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged and tucked into bed. "Good with babies, I guess. She's like me, I would fall asleep the second my mom began singing."

I slid in beside him

"No, I mean the song, your lullaby. Did you… like, come up with that?" I said, my voice soft

"Yes" he said, finding my hand and holding it, our legs intertwined. "It's the song of her locket. I had Poseidon and Athena put it in."

I let that sink in. The moment was so beautiful, no camera could capture it. His song was perfect, his gift to his daughter.

After a while, he leans over and kisses me. His mouth soft on mine, tasting of mint and the cookies from earlier.

"Happy Birthday, Annabeth"

I couldn't be happier

Because he had given me the best present of all:

A memory

**Do remember that I'm a **_**poet**_**, not a story writer (although I do enjoy both :) and things may be choppy for awhile. But hey, look at me branching out**

**I'm so proud :D**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	9. Dear Thorn

_Thorn_

_Listen closely, because this is what you need to know._

_Yes, you're special. Far too special for even us to explain. And important. My gods are you ever._

_But I've come to give you news, and a little conformation about your future_

_You're a half-blood._

_Yes. You were never normal_

_And ever wondered why you never met our parents? Well, that's because their gods._

_I'm sorry, but I'm not one to beat around the bush. You deserve to know this, and always have. _

_Your mom and I are half-bloods too, but we are first generation. Because you're the first recorded Greek quarter blood, you had to be watched closely. And monitored for any sign of greatness._

_Your childhood will be rough, I'm sure. And different. Because we can't exactly let you play in the sand for fear my dad will come to visit._

_Oh yeah, my dad's Poseidon._

_I imagine you've already figured this out; you do have Athena's blood after all. _

_I'm sorry we can't tell you this in person, and feel horrible that you couldn't know the biggest secret about your life until know. For that, I apologize. But sweetie, it was for the best._

_The less you knew, the longer you'd live._

_Fact of life, right there. If the monsters knew that you'd been born, you would've died a long time ago. _

_And I don't think I could live through that, not again._

_Your mother and I are some of the world's most powerful demigods, trained as the best of the best. And for future confirmation, yes, that pen I always have is indeed a sword. And those pastries your mom always has aren't just for snacking. Its healing mumbo jumbo let me tell you. And I can state that it is definitely there for a reason._

_Thorn, I hope that you understand, and don't hate us for what we did. We love you, I promise. Even if we're not there, the gods are always watching over you. That's the real reason you wear your locket. It's saved you from everything the mythological world can do. You got it when we went to Olympus that first time. You won't remember, I'm sure. You were only a couple weeks old at the time, but that's beside the point. _

_Do you understand, Thorn? Because right now, this is all I can bear to tell you._

_Your future is destined for greatness, and meant to be important. But it won't be easy, never is. I hate to see you're wondering eyes, and wishing that I could tell you everything. Even at five months old. _

_I hope you know that I did this for you._

_I'm sorry if I seem like I'm ranting. I don't mean to, of course. But with luck, you might read this one day and learn from it. And know that all of your suffering was for a purpose, a reason. A very important reason. Because you have the power to tip the scales, the ability to alter two worlds, and two peoples. And the skill that it'll take to survive. _

_We'll see you again. I promise._

_Percy Jackson_

I licked the letter shut and stood up, placing your letter in the package for later. Sighing, I returned back to the living room to see Annabeth and you, playing on the floor.

Oh, Thorn. Why you?

A couple days earlier, you had spoken your first word. Ironically, your first word was word.

Yes, your grandmother would be so proud. Her first grandkid, talking about books.

Like, honestly.

Annabeth smiled as I sat down, and watched a little you skitter across the carpet, a toy far from your grasp.

"Where is it?" she asked me, her hands giving you the bear.

"Locked up, safe. Far from curious eyes line of sight."

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait."

Oh gods, did we.

**By the way, I am fully aware that Thorn never read her letter in times previous. But hey, the kid wanted to read it alone. I'm guessing she did that morning before Percy and Annabeth show up. The interrogation comes later, let me assure you.**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	10. Something Beautiful

**Well, here we go. This is **_**part deux **_**to Thorn. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nope. No Percy Jackson or NEEDTOBREATHE.**

-Percy-

Running to the Big House, I had no idea what could happen. Annabeth was hurt badly. She might not make it this time. But for Thorn, I put on a smile. The poor girl can't know that she might lose her mom.

But gods was it good to see camp again. The cabins, the Big House, Chiron… it was all the same. Except that most of my old friends were gone. Left at eighteen and didn't come back.

I didn't like the looks people were giving us. We weren't any more special than them, just had an unfortunate twist of fate. Thorn ran up to us just as I put Annabeth in a cot.

"Dad" she panted "What happened to you?"

I shared a smile with Chiron "Monsters. They found us again"

"Is mom…" she asked, touching moms wound

"She'll be alright Thorn, it's just a cut. You see at camp, we have Ambrosia and Nectar; the food of the gods. "

Chiron motioned for the Apollo campers to enter, and among them I recognized a very familiar face

"Will? Will Solace? Is that you?" I asked, clasping him on the back.

He smiled at me, and shook my hand "Yeah, it's me. Still senior councillor, as you can see." Will examined her various wounds "This reminds me of the war. Same situation, but man, were you ever scary that day."

"Middle of the war, Will. My not-really-girlfriend just took a knife for me. I think I had an excuse" he smiled. Thorn looked between the two of us, not sure how to react.

"You mean… You _know_ each other?" she sat at Annabeth's side, staring at me with big green eyes

"Course. You dad and I go back years." Will said, crouching to her level "But let's get a look at that cut"

He carefully pulled back the dressing, red blood oozing into his fingers. When it was completely unwrapped, the wound was an infected shade of green

"Mom? Are you okay?" Thorn asked her, brushing her hair from the ugly wound. "Mom hang in there. We're going to make it all better."

I was dumbfounded by my daughter's words. How could she be so calm? Her mom was dying!

"Percy, give her some of this. She needs to wake up" Will said, pushing Ambrosia into my hands. I gently forced some of the cake into her mouth. Wake up. Oh Annabeth, wake up.

But she didn't. And all I could think about how this was my fault. If only I tried harder…

"Don't worry, Percy. Annabeth's strong. She'll come around, she has to. But Thorn won't last much longer" Chiron said from behind me. I spun around to see a crying ten year old.

_My_ crying ten year old.

I turned around to face my best friend "Grover, do something with Thorn. Go swimming, read a book; I don't care. Just do something" I said quickly, picking up my daughter. Thank the gods Grover understood. He took her hand and led her out, Thorn protesting.

I sat at my wives bedside.

"Beth, you have to wake up. For me, for our daughter; don't leave me like this."

Will was still working furiously, his face beaded with sweat. But Annabeth's wound was deep, and there were so many…

"Percy what about you? Any significant wounds?" another Apollo kid asked. He looked so much like… the _former_ Apollo councillor that I almost called him that.

"Uh… I don't think so. Deal with Annabeth first. I'll survive until then" he nodded, and then went back to work.

"Percy go lie down. I know how tired you are. You can't keep going much longer, deal with yourself first. Annabeth wouldn't want you to do this and we both know it." Will said, pointing to the empty cot beside hers. "Get some sleep."

I collapsed in the bed and fell asleep before I closed my eyes

The funny thing about insomnia was that it put everything into perspective

The calm land between asleep and awake relaxed me. A sweet lake of daze for a very long time.

La di da…

I painfully pried my eyes open

Or like how good it felt to wake up to a concerned face. No matter how crappy I felt, at least those shivers of joy were keeping me awake.

"Beth… oh Annabeth" with that, he collapsed into my arms. I was stunned. Percy was… worried? 'Bout me? That's a first.

"Thorn." I managed, my tongue thick in my mouth

"She's okay" he assured me, sitting at my side "Staying in the Athena cabin for now. But don't worry, just rest. I've got it under control"

"Good." I sighed into the sheets. But really, I meant so much more. It just took someone like Percy to read between the lines.

"Everything will be alright, Beth. Chiron and I have been watching over you all day. But look! We're at camp!"

I did as he asked and almost sighed in pleasure. I was home.

"What…Time. Is it?" I managed, betrayed by my voice

"9:32" he said, glancing at the phone is his hand "At night. You've been asleep for two days."

What? No way. How's that possible?

"How…" I wondered

"Poison" He confirmed "Will and Chiron pretty much healed you, but it took its toll…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, this time, my voice steady

He glanced at my eyes and sighed. I abruptly stood and tried to take a step, but fell in response.

But Percy caught me, and placed me; gently yet firmly, back into the bed.

"You're just not strong enough yet. Here. I'll just tell you." He took my hand. It was shaking. "Annabeth you look so sick, I feel horrible. I should have known, watched you better. It's all my fault…"

But I silenced him with a kiss. Not deeply, just a sweet little peck on the cheek.

"How could it be your fault? It's mine. I should have watched out. My battle reflexes are slowing down. We need to train." I tried to rise again, without success.

"No, we need to rest." He kissed me back and stood "But when you're better, we can take Thorn to the arena and train her. The girl needs a good sword arm"

I nodded and collapsed into the warm sheets. "Tomorrow."

"Sure Beth, Tomorrow. Sweet dreams"

He closed the curtain and left, leaving me wondering if he'd been there at all.

I left the infirmary with a feeling of dread. How dare I tell her that everything was going to be alright in her condition? I had no right, and she knew it.

I walked, almost out of habit to Cabin Six. Knocking at the door expecting my wife to answer the door. What I found surprised me.

"Hello?" a girl asked, looking at me in the doorway. She took a step back in surprise "Percy… Jackson? Is that you?"

"Yes." I said, my voice strong. "And you're… Adrianna, Right?"

She nodded quickly and invited me inside. Thank the gods the place hadn't changed. Adrianna pointed to a lower bunk.

"This is Thorn's bunk. Annabeth's old one, actually. I saved it for her if she ever did come back" she said. I smiled at her words and waited for Thorn to come out of the bathroom. Everyone's stares made me nervous.

"Uh… hi. I'm Percy Jackson." I said nervously.

"Yeah, we know" one kid answered. I was happy to hear a familiar voice. One that had interrupted me in this cabin before. Years ago.

"Malcolm." I smiled. "How's things?"

"Alright. But we've sure missed our old councillor. How's she doing?" he asked, not noticing Thorn exiting the washroom, her blond hair wet and curly.

"Better. She just woke up. I made her rest though, rest assure. She's going to be fine." He sighed gratefully.

"Dad?" Thorn ran into my arms. I hugged her tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart." I kissed the top of her head "ready for bed?"

She glared at me "Uh, no. Is mom okay?"

Malcolm laughed at her expense. "You sure she's Annabeth's? Because right now, she sounds like you"

"Thanks for the parental support _Malcolm._" I seethed, icicles dripping off my words. Everyone laughed.

"Well, none of us thought this day would come. Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, learning how to parent a ten year old."

"Well feel free to share your wisdom." I said, facing the group with an intimidating glare

"Uh no. I value my life. Nice seeing you, Perce. Have a good night" He threw me a duffle bag. "Here, we packed her stuff. Figured she would want to sleep in Poseidon tonight"

I smiled gratefully and took my daughters hand.

"Thanks guys" she managed. "It means a lot to me"

With a parade of goodbyes, we left cabin six. I led her across the familiar green in silence.

"So you… _lived_ here before?" she asked, her eyes completely bewildered.

"Yeah. I lived here for what, a good eight or nine years. This is where I met your mom hey? And was in her situation when I first got here. Funny how the tables turned." I smiled at my daughter and entered the Poseidon cabin.

"This was-_is_ my cabin. Cabin Three." I pushed open the familiar door and breathed in the familiar smells.

"Which ones yours?" she asked, looking around anxiously.

"Right there," I said, pointing to the old bunk. "I'm gonna get ready. Sweet dreams"

I walked to the bathroom and changed into my old camp pajamas, brushing my teeth, and walking back out. Thorns voice called out in the darkness.

"Hey dad?" she asked, her voice timid

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about your best memory from camp"

I thought hard. I had so many good memories from this place. It was hard to choose just one.

"Did I ever tell you about the time we rescued Zeus' Master Bolt?" I asked her

"You, _what?_"

I chuckled at her reaction. We had so much to tell her

"Well, I was twelve years old, had just arrived to camp. Gramma Sally was still gone, but we had to leave"

"Why was Gramma Sally gone?" she asked

I smiled in the darkness.

"Well she was trying to save us, but the Minotaur was on her tail…"

We sat up till midnight, talking about my adventures. She fell asleep somewhere between the Labyrinth and the war. Which was good; I didn't want to explain either

"Sweet dreams, Thorn"

**Yes? No? Let me know what you think :) **

**Not that any of you care, but this story will make A LOT more sense if you read my other one, Day of Lasts. FYI. Sorry if they coincide. I wrote them at the same time. Oh well. That's the way it's gonna roll. **

**Love,**

**Silence Nevermore**


	11. Miss You In a Heartbeat

**Here we go, third (?) part of CHB reconciliation. Tell me what you think**

**Song of Choice: Miss You in a Heartbeat- Def Leppard**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I remind you that no, I don't own PJO**

-Annabeth-

I felt like death.

I couldn't even process the pain anymore, and was lost in an endless dream.

According to Chiron, I was going to be okay. But I didn't know how, my injuries were serious. This was by far the worst wound I have ever had.

I also frustrated with myself. I had left everything to Percy, and if not for him, I wouldn't be alive. I mean, how embarrassing is that? We were a team, and I left him alone.

Groaning, I rose to my full height and was stunned to how unsteady I was. Yet another sign of my incredible uselessness.

Trusting my instincts, I walked to the Poseidon Cabin. There was no doubt about it. His daughter was scared, and he wanted to go home.

To my surprise, I was greeted before I even arrived.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" a mature male voice questioned. Wait. I _know_ that voice.

Malcolm took my hand and steadied me. "The Poseidon Cabin?"

I nodded and we walked together.

"How are you still here? I thought all demigods graduated at twenty?" I asked him, happy that he was here

My former lieutenant looked down, and realized that I had hit a sore subject "They do, but Chiron let me stay. No home to go home to yet"

"Malcolm, I'm so sorry." I said, looking him in the eyes

He took my hand, opening the door for me.

"That's the Annabeth I know. Tough till the end. But do you really think Percy will be up by now?"

I thought about it, and he was right. The morning after our wedding, he woke up at noon. Uber romantic, I know.

I turned to thank him, but he was already gone. Huh. ADHD in action.

Four bunks were empty. Two were occupied, and both were fast asleep. I smiled. A typical Saturday morning.

I walked up to Percy's bunk, and woke him like I have so many times before.

"Monsters. So many…" He murmured, as if I was a dream.

"No Percy, It's me. Wake up." I shook him until his green eyes looked up at me.

Then I did something that will always wake him up. I kissed him.

He looked stunned, and sat up. I reluctantly broke off, noticing our daughter

"Thorn."

I nodded and leaned over to wake her.

"Thorn? Thorn, time to get up." she, like her father, just rolled over instead. So, being the excellent mother I was, I rolled her out of bed. Literally.

Needless to say, she wasn't too pleased.

But in a couple of minutes, I got everyone presentable for breakfast.

Once we arrived, the stares were hard to ignore.

We've only been gone for a decade. It wasn't forever; I tried to reason with myself. Just ignore them, and they'll ignore you.

Like it would be that easy.

Especially when Chiron had us sit at the head table with him and Mr. D.

Or when Percy walked in holding my hand.

But he was my husband, and had every right to reassure me.

As I sat down, I heard snippets of conversations aimed at us.

"Wow, Percy and Annabeth. I can't believe it…" One marvelled

"I can. And look at their kid! Who would've thought they would settle down! Like, honestly!" another answered

I looked down from embarrassment. Percy and Thorn didn't look like they were enjoying it either.

"Heroes," Chiron called, his timing as impeccable as always. "I have an announcement to make, or rather, Percy Jackson does. Step forward, my boy"

My husband stood, his gaze set. We both knew there was no going back now.

"You sure?" I asked, knowing very well what he was about to say.

He smiled at me and gripped my hand. "Half-bloods, I have some good news. Until the end of the summer term, Annabeth and I will stay at Camp to help train. Me, in swordsmanship, and Annabeth in tactics. Thank you." As he sat down, a wave of cheers erupted behind him. Thorn looked even more confused.

"What? Why can't we go home? "She asked, pulling on my sleeve. I looked at Percy for backup. His eyes were deep and dark, not at all the playful that I remembered.

"Thorn, the thing is, we really don't _have_ a home right now. It got destroyed in the blast. I'm so sorry." Her eyes began to water and she sobbed into his arms. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare.

Percy looked at me for support, but truthfully, I was just trying my best to not faint. My wounds were sapping my energy.

"Anyways" Chiron continued "Let us bless the meal. To the gods!" He raised his glass to the sky. The rest of camp proceeded in doing the same.

That night, Percy and I walked around camp. Remembering things as they used to be. I had put Thorn to bed an hour ago, we had the entire night to ourselves.

"Beth?" He asked me, sitting on a rock in the sea. "What are we going to do?"

I sighed and sat next to him "I have no idea. We just need this summer to figure it out."

He took my hand and pointed to the sky. "Remember that year?"

I did, and could never forget. The night that Thalia killed Luke. The winter I was kidnapped. The year you came to save me.

"How could I forget?"

I looked at the corresponding constellation "I hope Thalia's okay."

"Sure she is. She's immortal, she'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about." Percy said, looking at me with a dead serious expression. He was worried about me.

I tucked a loose strand behind me ear "Why? I'll be fine"

"No." He said "You're not fine. We both know it. Beth, you can't keep going on like this. It's not fair to anyone. We're all worried sick about you. Especially me. Gods, I've missed you."

"I'm right here!" I said pointing to our hands

"No, you're not. You're a hundred miles away. Beth, were home. Our _real_ home. The place we met, the place we ran away from, the rock we kissed on when we were sixteen. _This_ is where we belong, and we need to stay here."

I took back my hand "Percy, I can't. This place may have great memories, but it has bad ones too. I can't be on the run anymore either. Let's go home"

He brushed away a stray tear and cupped my chin in his hand

"What the Styx are you doing?"

He smiled "Helping you change your mind"

Our kiss was deep and hot, and for once, my feelings were getting in the way. We needed to figure this out, and his male hormones were not helping one bit.

But I wanted this too. I missed him so much.

So I quickly deepened the kiss.

We sat on the rocks, our hands intertwined, and our hearts beating as one. The stars were shining, and the surf was pounding. But all I felt was Percy, and all I needed was him to hold me.

We sat there all night, warmed by the moon, and comforted by the stars.

**I'm forever yours; faithfully.**

**Styx, I love that song. I read somewhere that it was Percy and Annabeth's anthem and totally agree. It fits perfectly. Oh, and by the way, I have a list of songs that fit with PJO, and will do my best to make more songfics.**

**And good gumdrops keep those reviews rolling. It's always a highlight in my day :)**

**Love always,**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	12. Sea, Sky and Air

**As of December twelfth, I had 2000 hits. Thanks for everyone whose reading, it means so much to me :)**

**Om nom nom… :D**

**This is yet another chapter for this ongoing spiel, you know after the previous and before the following. **

**Song Choice: Mockingbird- Rob Thomas**

**Disclaimer: Any resemblance to a character living or dead was fully intended by the author and will be continued. So no, ding dings, I don't own PJO**

**-Silence Nevermore**

"Dad watch out!" I screamed, watching him almost get killed. Again. My mom was just laughing.

She held my shoulders "Thorn, there's no need to worry. He's wearing armour, and he's the best swordsman this camp has ever seen. Your dad is not about to get hurt."

I stared hesitantly glanced at my dad. The great Percy Jackson, taking on ten campers. It was hard to not be worried.

But my dad still won, the last one standing. My mom and I left the stands to go congratulate him.

"Great job, Perce. Still think you could've done better thought, Conner was still stuttering around when we came" she said, passing him a water bottle. He drank thirstily.

"Whatever, Beth. I'm still out of practice. Hadn't used Riptide in years" he said, flipping it around in his hands.

I took the opportunity to snag it, holding it behind my back. Gods, this was heavy.

"Thorn, if you want to spar, at least give me back my sword. "He said, smiling cockily

"Doubt you can get it" I sprinted down the hill, laughing the entire way. He raced after me.

But I _was_ a granddaughter of Athena, so I hid, and let him do all the work.

"Thorn? Where are you? There aren't very many places to hide that I don't know about."

Ha. Bet he'd never looked in the ocean. Like, honestly son of the _sea_ god.

I have always been able to breathe underwater, as I discovered in the bathtub a long time ago. My dad looked hilarious; completely overjoyed that his daughter had water skills.

So I sat in the waves, watching them crash in front of me. Too cool for words, considering I've never been in the ocean before.

I wondered if my Grandfather really was down here. In a palace at the bottom of the sea…

I've always thought about it, what I would do if I met my grandparents. I used to plan out scenarios in my head, what I would say, what I would do. And most definitely, on top of everything, chew them out for not being there. Alive is much different than long dead, after all.

As I was debating with my self-conscience, a little voice popped into my head

_Don't worry, my girl. You were_ born_ to be in the sea. It's in your blood. _

Say wha? How could I be born to be in the sea if it was never available? Sure, we used to live on a beach, but I was never allowed, like _in_ it. Too dangerous, my mom always said. Yeah, like I could die at sea.

_Come to me, Thorn. I'll show you the way._

Just then, some weird screw-up appeared in front of me. He- I mean it- looked just like a seahorse. Except it was blown up to life-size.

To my surprise, the thing bowed in front of me. And if I wasn't hallucinating, I could hear it talking too.

_Come_ it said, gesturing for me to hop on. _My master is waiting_

I thought about it, I really did. But something about riding off to the bowels of the sea on a giant equine was not gonna roll well.

If possible, the thing bowed in an unmistakable gesture. He wanted me to get on.

So I did, and we rode into the depths of the ocean.

"What's your name?" I asked stupidly, once I had boarded the thing. (Does that apply? I wondered, I put the thought out of my mind)

_Rainbow _he said, shaking his mane _Rainbow the hippocampi_

Huh. Well there you go.

"Where are we going?"

_To see my master. He's been expecting you._

I pulled my father's sword closer to my chest, wondering what I had gotten myself into. Like, what was I _thinking?_

In a few minutes, a giant city appeared in the murk. A palace made of pearls and gold.

"Gods…"I said to myself, taking in every bit "What_ is_ this place?"

_The Lord Poseidon's palace, Thorn. Your grandfather's realm._

Needless to say, Thorn's parents were less than pleased.

"Where could she be?" Percy asked nervously "We've looked everywhere!"

Annabeth, far more anxious than her husband, rechecked the Athena cabin. "I don't know, Perce. It's not like her to run off"

Chiron cantered up to the couple. "No luck, I imagine?"

Percy sighed "No. Maybe I could iris message her. She may or may not pick up, but at least we'll know where she is"

Annabeth's eyes lit up "Percy, that's a great idea! And you couldn't say this before…"

"Because I didn't think of it then"

Chiron broke the tension "I'll open the message in my office. The whole camp doesn't need to know. And I'm guessing you'd want some privacy?"

The Jackson's nodded anxiously.

"Well, come on then. "

I was completely awestruck. This place was _amazing. _ Everything was shining and bright, the ancient pillars looking like they were made yesterday. But only one thing held me back.

My _grandfather_ was down here somewhere.

I didn't know much, but I did know that he was my dad's father. The god of the sea. Wow, I had so much to live up to.

I mean, my parents were the heroes of the century, and did all these amazing things. All I've really done is destroying yet another happy reconciliation.

Gods- my _parents!_ I mentally slapped myself upside the head. They'll be worried sick!

Rainbow interrupted my thoughts with a sharp neigh. I looked to the largest temple. It was shaking.

A voice boomed in the waves, causing me to cringe.

"COME!" it said, automatically causing me to stop. But Rainbow nudged me forward with his tail, and I entered involuntarily. Fell in, actually.

When I looked up, my words caught in my throat.

A huge guy sat on a coral throne, an almost brooding expression on his lips. This man looked so much like my father that I almost called him that

"Poseidon?" I squeaked, my voice abandoning me again.

"Of course, child" he dismounted his throne and stood before me, now the size of a regular man

"Where are your parents, Thorn?" he asked, looking me in the eye with my dad's face.

"Umm..." I gripped my dad's sword closer, its bronze light glinting in the water

"I see." The god of the sea took my father's weapon

"Riptide" I said, my tone surprising me

He chuckled "Yes. Of course. You remind me of your father, Thorn. Your mannerisms are exactly the same."

But still one thing was troubling me "How do you know me?"

He sighed, and stared at the sword "I met you when you were a few weeks old. Your parents took you to Olympus to determine your fate, what you could know as you grew up."

I gestured to the palace "So that's why I never knew about this?"

"Yes, Thorn. But let me explain. You could never know about the gods so we could guarantee your safety. Your parents loved you too much for you to grow up the way they did. Always hunted. Always on the run. They didn't want that for you. It was an immense decision that neither of them wanted to make. But they did. I haven't seen my son in years."

"My dad?" I asked

"Yes. Percy. He was my first son in almost a century. My pride and joy, the greatest hero of them all."

Poseidon glanced behind me and frowned. I turned around just in time to spot a half formed circle of twirling colors

"Get behind me, Thorn" He said quietly. I complied without question. The voice that spoke next surprised me. It sounded… familiar

"Dad?" It spoke, its voice dumbfounded

"Hello, son." My grandfather said. His voice steady

"What? How did that happen? We asked for Thorn!" I then realized it was in fact a _very_ familiar voice and turned to face the image

"Thorn? Oh baby, is that you?" My mother asked, her eyes tight with worry

"Yeah, it's me."

"Dad? What…" My father asked, looking completely confused.

"Thorn came to me, son. She came to the palace with Rainbow"

"Tyson's Hippocampi? How did that work?"

"Thorn. Stay put. We're coming to you. Stay there!" my mother interrupted. She then waved her hand and the message disappeared.

"Grandfather, what was that?" I asked. He looked deep in thought

"An iris message" he said, sounding completely nonchalant about the whole thing. Or was it a façade?

"Poseidon, what does this mean?"

He sighed and sank to my level, his eyes tired. "You should not have come, child. I should have known better."

I was lost for words. He was blaming this whole thing on himself?

"But you're going to see my dad! Doesn't that make you happy?"

The god of the sea looked around, as if he expected my parents to burst through the walls. "Of course it does, Thorn. But circumstances are grim, I'm afraid. Your mother will be angry, and personally I would do well to have one less angry Athena in my life."

"You mean…"

"Yes, yes. I still am angry at your Grandmother; that I'll admit. But I've also put it behind me. This meeting should be joyous."

At that very moment, a conch shell sounded. Visitors.

Poseidon rose, concern in his green eyes. The temple doors burst open, revealing my parents

"Dad?" My father asked, hesitantly shaking his hand. Poseidon handed him back his sword "How did you… oh, I get it"

My mother, on the other hand, was a mixture of emotions. Her smoky eyes excited and dumbfounded, nervous and angry. In other words, I was dead meat. Medium rare.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I just… I just wanted to know" I said, hugging her hard "I'm sorry I scared you."

My dad chuckled tousled my hair "Just don't, you know, run off again without telling someone, okay? Your mom was worried sick"

"Sure dad." I said, smiling at my Grandfather.

"Son, you'd best leave. We're pushing things as is" Poseidon said gruffly. He looked away. He really did love me, just couldn't show it

"But dad… Uh, never mind. Come on Thorn, Let's go back. Chiron will want to know what happened" My father said, pointing to my mother's bubble. Apparently she can't breathe underwater.

"Goodbye, Grandfather"

**Styx, that took a loooonng time. But look at me go, two stories in a week! That has to be a record.**

**No? Well fine. **

**-Silence Nevermore**


	13. Home

**Here we go, continuing right after the chapter previous. **

**Oh, and my thanks to all those views and reviews. They never cease to make my day**

**Song of choice: Old School- Hedley**

**Disclaimer: And yet again let me remind you that I do not, and will not, own these characters. Ever, like, who can afford that?**

"Thorn, how could you?" My mother asked, wringing water out of her hair

"Mom, it wasn't my fault. Poseidon said it himself, _he_ invited me." I said, my voice growing in agitation.

"Beth, leave her be. Go inside, I'll talk to her" My dad said, leading me back to the beach. He sat on a tall rock and shook off his fancy shoes. He sighed.

I looked around at our surrounding's; a beautiful beach, a stunning sunset and an awkward conversation to muster out

"No, it's not your fault. Thorn, I'm sorry. Your mother has always been judgemental, and it comes out more than she wants it to. It's just…" his voice cracked, but only for a moment, because he had the mean to continue

"We don't want to let you go, Thorn. That's what this is all about."

A rough wave crashed on our rock, splashing my father in sea salt. He rolled his eyes

"Dad, let it go." he said, causing me to laugh. It seemed so… real, the way he talked to the waves as if it was a real thing. There _is_ someone watching out for me after all.

"Dad," He looked over at me "Can I ask you something?"

He faced the waves "Course. Well, not anything. I'm not about to tell you about the war. But other than that, sure."

Oh dad…

"Can you tell me about, you know, your parents?"

He smiled over at me "Well, you know all about your grandma,"

"When did you first meet Poseidon?"

"When I was twelve. At Olympus, in the throne room. I had just sent Annabeth- well, I mean your mom, and Grover off to camp. I had to return the master bolt myself."

I tucked up my legs and faced the sea "Why?"

"I couldn't do that to them. If I got killed, at least they would be safe. They didn't deserve to die like I did"

"No one deserves to die dad. That's a lie. You didn't do anything wrong! You were a hero!"

"Maybe, but it wasn't my doing that required a death. It was my fathers. I'm a forbidden child"

"How the heck can a kid be forbidden?" I asked, adding a nice touch with air quotations

"You see, there was a prophesy. It was foretold that the next child of the big three- that is, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades- would have the power to save or destroy the gods. They didn't want to take that risk, so the brothers made a deal that they would never have demigod children ever again."

I frowned at the horizon "So you were… illegal almost"

He laughed softly "Yeah, I guess you could say that"

"So _were_ you the kid in the prophesy?"

He took a second to answer "Yes. I was the one. The hero with the weight of the world on my shoulders. Literally"

"Not funny. That was truly a horrifying sentence. Honestly!" I paused "What was the prophesy?"

"I don't want to repeat it, Thorn. But you deserve to know." He tucked his knees to his chin

"_A half-blood of the…eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in, in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his, end his days_

_Olympus to preserve, or raze"_

I stopped in horror at the words he spoke. My dad had to face this reality all his life. The _entire_ time he knew he was going to die at the end

"Dad, I'm so sorry" I stuttered out. I was truly in shock

"There's nothing to be sorry for" he says quietly "You didn't know"

I stood. I felt defiant and angry "No, it is my fault. Let's go inside. Come on"

Still he remained seated

"No. Go on, I'll, I'll catch up"

I glanced back as I walked away, and what I saw surprised me. I saw a broken man; drowning in a whole new level of pain.

-Percy-

I couldn't say that I hadn't expected her to ask. She had to know what it meant eventually, because with us around, it was bound to make an appearance.

Still, it was hard to spit out the words. Those lines that I dreaded yet yearned to know all my life. Sighing, I thought about what this could mean. My kid was worried about me, and everything I do in the mythological world is now going to affect her.

Great, yet another person to worry about.

And Annabeth, gods, she's going to kill me. Rant on and on for hours about how stupid that was. Well, it won't be the first time.

And Poseidon. I hadn't seen him in a decade, had to forget about him for my daughters sake. I couldn't believe how he just swooped down and invited her to his _palace_ on a moment's notice. Didn't he know how dangerous that was? How stupid? She could've died from the pressure alone! We don't even know what her powers are yet!

I glared at the sea

"What were you_ thinking_!" I screamed at the waves "She could've _died!_ Your own granddaughter and you put us through this! Why?"

When the ground shook below me; I knew I went too far. But it subsided as quickly as it came. Instead of an earthquake, a lone figure appeared in the sand

I didn't even have to look over

"Why did you do it?'

The figure sat beside me. "I didn't do anything, Jackson. Rather the opposite. I've come to help"

I glanced beside me to see a contemplating Athena.

"Your families in danger," she continued, glancing out to sea "And what you do now could hinder or help the situation"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked defiantly "Hide her away again?"

She gently shook her head "No, she's already been exposed to the gods. Hiding her won't erase her memories. You have to decide what to do with her. Camp and everything you've known, or us"

I stared at my mother in law "Us? As in the gods, or us as in me and Annabeth?"

She crossed her legs "You and my daughter, Percy. She needs her parents right now. Something of home that she's had her whole life. You can't expect her to understand us right now"

I tried to form an intelligent answer "You mean the gods, right? Camp, monsters, you want us to protect her from that?"

"Yes and no. You can't block out the mythological world any longer now that she knows, but you can also guard her from outside issues that don't involve her"

"Like, what, exactly?"

Athena was about to answer when a yelp sounded behind us. I spun around to see my stunned wife, standing in the sand

"Mom?" she asked, frozen with nerves "Is that you?"

The goddess stood, and embraced her daughter. Annabeth nearly cried into her mother's arms, but regained composure at the last second

"Annabeth, your mom and I were just talking about, you know, Thorn"

She cast a sideways glance at me, but took it as an opening "I see. And what may that be?"

"What will happen now, and how you two can protect her" Athena said, sitting back down

"Mom, we do protect her, and have for her whole life."

She shook her head sadly "Not like this. She needs physical and well and psychological support. She needs a steady relationship as much as she needs defence. You need to be there for her, now more than ever. She's seen her parents reduced to almost nothing, you can prevent that."

"We can't prevent it any more than we already am. We're not used to this yet either" I said spitefully

"Take her home, Percy. Show your daughter your world. Tell her your adventures, your friends, and why you did what you did. She deserves to know. Especially now"

With that, Lady Athena disappeared in the same matter she came. My wife looked doubtfully frazzled.

I gestured to our old rendezvous spot "hey, come sit down Beth. It looks like we have a lot to talk about"

**This is going to go on for forever. Oh well, it's something to do :)**

**Have a very merry Christmas **

**Love always,**

**-Silence Nevermore**


	14. Begininning of the End

**Yes, yes I know I've been gone for what, almost a month now but don't hate me. Finer literature, or Harry Potter, was on my mind. Like, I read all the books in the course of two weeks. Good times.**

**Anyways, this will be the conclusion I'm afraid. I'm running out of ideas, and quite frankly it has to end somewhere. **

**Oh, be forewarned that I'll be writing less and less these days due to outrageous school workloads. Stupid math. But what does come out is this, a hopefully okay ending to the Jackson family; Alyssa edition**

**Disclaimer: If I ever came up with a name like Annabeth or Thalia, it would be my name on the book. Since it isn't, be notified that I don't own PJO**

_With that, Lady Athena disappeared in the same matter she came. My wife looked doubtfully frazzled._

_I gestured to our old rendezvous spot "Hey, come sit down Beth. It looks like we have a lot to talk about"_

-Annabeth-

With a heavily mustered sigh, I joined my husband on the rock. Or rather, near the rock. You could say I have control issues.

"What's the matter?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered a string of intoxicatingly colorful language.

He turned to face me "I must say I'm impressed. And very well put, if I say so myself. But honestly, what's wrong?"

I feigned a shrug "Why nothing, Perseus dear. Why would you say such a thing?"

Percy looked at me a little weirdly "Is this one of those 'you should shut up' times or are we back on speaking terms again?"

I slumped down on the stupid rock and put my head on his shoulder

"Ah, I see now. This is another 'I really-wanna-talk-to-you-but-my-darn-pride-keeps-getting-in-the-way moments. Come here. Hey, are you _crying?_"

I whipped away the stray tear 'Of course not'

But my stupid husband grabbed me anyway

'Percy, GET OFF!'

He retracted almost immediately and stood to face me

'Annabeth, if it's about Thorn, you can't worry this much! Nothing happened! Nothing ever happens! Our parents would never let that happen, Beth, you know that! What are you so worried about?'

'Our baby doesn't need us' she said softly, sitting beside me

Percy sighed and put his arm around me, pulling me close 'Beth, she's always going to be our baby. She's only ten. We aren't going to lose her like you think we are. We aren't going to lose her like, like Luke'

It was too much; too much, too soon. How dare I be happy when Luke's dead? The only family I had ever known, gone- burned away. My baby… my baby girl.

But Percy understood; Percy always understands. He took me in his arms and let me sob without a word. He knows. He knows how this feels

Finally, when all I could do is hiccup and sniffle, he let me go; but still held strong to my hand. 'Beth, you see how things are. She'll grow up, I can almost guarantee it.' He cracked a half grin 'Come on, I have something you'd like to see'

…

Percy led me down a familiar path that lead to the cabins with a silly grin plastered on his face. I didn't know what his issue was, but whatever it is, I hoped it was worth all this fuss

'You see that?'

I craned my neck to see anything out of the ordinary, but nothing seemed to be out of place. There were lessons going on, seeing as though it was the middle of July, with kids in armour everywhere. But off to the side, sitting on a grassy hill, was a small group of campers. Now, they all looked the same, except for a certain blond haired daughter that I so wished to apologize to

'Ah, no.' Percy said, pulling me back by the neck of my shirt 'You can see her from here.'

He pointed at a boy sitting next to Thorn. 'That's Kale Fliket; he's your baby's new friend. He's really nice, I just got introduced before you freaked out'

I sneered at him 'I do not _freak out!'_

He looked pointedly at me 'I've known you for eighteen years. You've been known to do so'

I shook my head 'So, now what?'

'You leave her be. Sure, we didn't have parents the same way she does but who cares? She still needs her space, and right now, this isn't helping. Let her go, Beth'

I stomped my foot 'No! She's ten! I won't have it!'

'Honey, do you know what day it is?'

I looked at him 'No,'

He pulled out his gods forsaken phone 'Today's July 14th. Tomorrow is…'

'Thorns birthday! How could I?'

'I sense some resentment…'

'Oh, shut it.'

He laughed and put his arm around me 'Oh Annabeth. Let it go. She's growing up, and you need to respect that. Let her have friends, even if some of them are boys. If I'm not mistaken, your two best friends were males'

'That's different. She's-'

'Ten? Well, you were twelve. Honestly, there isn't much of a difference'

'Where do you stand in this argument?'

'To be honest, I just want my only daughter to be happy'

I glanced at him to make sure I heard that right. He actually said something intelligent

Percy pulled something out of his pocket. At second glance, I realized it was a mini photo album

'Hey,' I said softly 'that's me!'

He smiled at me 'Yeah, the day I met you. Have you ever seen such a nervous kid?'

'Hey, I had things to do'

'Sure you did. Like goggling over Luke'

I blushed crimson 'That's different'

He flipped the page

'Remember that day?'

I couldn't forget

It was Percy, Grover and I at our first end of year. We all had our arms around each other (except Percy and I, we were connected by Grover) and I looked happier than I had ever seen.

'That was an odd year'

He laughed 'Yeah, it was. But see, everything ended up right'

I flicked his thumb off the page and turned it myself

'Hey, is that _Tyson?_'

'Yep. All of his thirteen year old gym strip glory'

I laughed softly

'And Clarisse? Gods, we were so _little_!'

'But strikingly familiar. Clarisse's kid looked just like her!'

'And Chris' I gently reminded him

'But not as much as her. She only has his eyes'

Percy took the book from me and flipped to the very last page. On it, was a single sentence

'After the beginning and before the end? What's that supposed to mean?'

'The rest of this album is for Thorn. She can put her pictures in it, you know, as they come'

I cut the chase (**Ha. No pun intended) **'This is for her family, isn't it.'

'Yes.' He said softly 'She deserves it as much as we do'

I looked at my daughter, my sweet baby daughter 'this is for you darling. Know that we did this for you.'

…

'Dad!' Thorn yelled, fighting with a stubborn shoe 'Dad! Are you coming or not?'

Percy sighed beside me. We always knew this day was coming, but no one wanted in to come this fast

'Coming, sweetie.' He said, fidgeting in an uncomfortable suit 'But you do know it doesn't start for an hour right?'

'Which is sixty short minutes! There's no time to waste!'

Percy quickly grabbed her forearm. His daughter settled instantly. 'Thorn Minerva Jackson. Calm down, or so help me Riptide has your name on it'

She stifled a nervous laugh 'But dad-'

'Honey, what is it?'

'I don't wanna'

'Are you sure?'

She nodded; her eyes full of tears 'Yeah, I'm sure'

'Well, then come on' and with that, my husband led a nervous bride out of the tent. I stood in silence

'What about Anthony dad?'

He reached back and took his daughters hands 'Well, that's up to you now, isn't it? You could leave, or you can stay. You know we'll respect whatever you choose'

She wrung her hands in silence 'I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing, that's all'

'What do you mean?' I asked her

'It's like, were rushing something neither of us are ready for, and I-I don't wanna regret this later'

Percy looked deep into the eyes that were so like his own 'Tell me, do you love him?'

'Yes- yes, of course'

'Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?'

'Yeah, I do'

'Then, why are we standing here? Get out there!'

'But dad-'

He led her down to a familiar rock 'Let me tell you a story.'

'Once upon a time, there were two people who loved each other very much. But on their wedding day, the bride was beginning to have second thoughts. She knew she loved him, but wasn't ready for the commitment. So, she stopped in the middle of the isle. The groom, who loved his bride so much, came down to her to see what was wrong. She told him what she was worried about, and he cared enough to hold her and wipe away her tears. He told her that everything was going to be okay, and if she didn't want to marry him, he wouldn't push it. But the bride wanted this, she knew she did, so she got off the ground and walked with her best friend to the alter. They may have married in haste, but they have loved each other after all these years and haven't regretted it since.'

I smiled at the familiar story and wiped my overflowing eyes

'Wait, was that about _you?_ You and mum?'

He grinned and nodded 'I was more nervous than you want to know before I married your mother. I mean , I knew I loved her, and that I wanted this for us, but, I dunno it was so fast'

'You didn't see my half of it' I said quietly 'it took Thalia _and_ my mother to keep me under control'

'So, this is normal?'

'As normal as can be' Percy said softly, taking his beautiful daughter in his arms 'I love you Thorn. Do what you know is right'

'This is right, dad. I'm doing what's right'

With that, my proud, white veiled baby walked from her hiding spot to the ceremony

'Did you mean that? The bit about never regretting it?' I asked my husband

'Well, you in labour is a nightmare, never doing _that_ again'

I slapped him upside the head 'Other than that'

'Of course, Beth. You're the best thing that ever happened to me'

I grabbed my husband's hand and stared into the sunset. Today, we may be losing a daughter, but she was doing a thing she would never regret. This, is forever. Because this love will never end.

…

**And that's where it ends. Thanks for sticking with me all of this time, as this stories gone all over the place.**

**Love always,**

**-Silence Nevermore**


End file.
